bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Len Yowane
Len Yowane Appearance Len has the appearance of a typical 'pretty boy' bearing short spiky silver-colored hair and piercing red eyes, although he does not have much of a romantic life due to Chika removing any 'unclean' females from Len's vicinity. In his school, Len has been described as having a royal air about him, something that often makes him feel uneasy as it makes it difficult for him to make friends. He can usually be seen wearing a black button-up shirt with a white T-shirt underneath with the name of his favorite band, Lower-town Rockers. When Len is preparing to go on a mission or when a crisis develops in town, he changes into "Silver Sun", his alter ego hero persona. When in this mindset, Len begins to wear a long black coat and a black mask to somewhat hide his appearance. He himself thinks it is a great costume as those in town never know that its him aside from his best friend Yuri. When asked, Len will deny being "Silver Sun", acting as though he is just a fan, although he only wants to hide that its him so that he won't be ostracized any more than he already his among his peers. Personality Len is usually friendly, kind and polite towards his friends and even those he doesn't know. He gets along well with others and tries to help them whenever he can. Len is one of the smartest students in his school, but tries to hide it by blowing off studying and keeping his grades up. He often causes his female friends most notably, Yuri Fujiwara to get very irritated by perverted antics, such as flipping up Yuri's skirt or groping Chika Yuzuriha knowing that she own't object due to her obedience. Len can be stubborn and quick tempered when pushed, such as when others upset him or he becomes embarrassed, he often comically lashes out at others, usually whoever is closest to him by crying on their shoulder even if he doesn't know them. After gaining his shinigami abilities from Miu Hayato, Len developed an alter ego called "Silver Sun", in which he dons a black coat and a mask to help the citizens of Millant Citywhenthey are in a tight pinch. Only Yuri know who it is and seems to become embarrassed when he uses his 'super hero' persona. Despite initially taking things as a joke, over time Len has begun to see that his powers are needed in order to protect those he loves. Len views Zanpakuto as dangerous as well as the people who use them. And believes being a shinigami would be so much more fun if he could simply have his powers to keep his town safe without having to risk his life in a battle in the process. He wishes that it wasn't necessary to keep sharpening his own skills and abilities that can hurt people. When compared to Chika and Yuri's combat skills, Len doesn't think much of himself but thinks very highly of his two friends. When he first received his powers, he was often concerned about his two friends and wanted to help them anyway he could. Despite the fact that he did not know how to fight with his zanpakuto, he rushed headlong into battle in order to save those he cares for, earning the admiration of both women. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Despite being a simple Substitute Shinigami, after gaining his powers from Miu Hayato, Len has displayed the ability to exude a high amount of Spiritual Energy. However, he can only fully display his true potential when his friends are in danger as his personality acts as a natural limiter on his potential as a warrior. Miu claimed that after she trains him, Len will become a force to be reckoned with. Hand to Hand Combat User: Parkour User: Swordsmanship Specialist: Zanpakuto Fushikinari '(見グラスを介し, ''Alice In Wonderland) It takes the form of a katana with an etched black sheath. The cross-guard of the sword is in the form of overlapping triangles, giving it a similar appearance to the Star of David. Fushikinari's sheath is considered incredibly beautiful as it is covered in brillant silver-colored stars all down its length, giving it the appearance of the shining nigh sky. '''Shikai: Released with command "Imagine", Fushikinari begins to glow with a dark crimson color, before it starts to grow and take the form of a elongated bladed weapon. Fushikinari itself starts to resemble a traditional naginata, but is actually a Nagamaki. Fushikinari has a unique design as it has a long red-colored handle with a tuft of a black fox pelt where the jagged blood-colored blade extends from. :Shikai Special Ability: Fushikinari's Special Ability is to convert one's illusions into reality. This works by first taking an idea that Len thinks of and begins making it into an illusion. From there, Fushikinari will then start to gather reishi from the surrounding area and solidify the illusion into a solid point of existance. The illusions created by Len and Fushikinari are not easily destroyed by those who can break free from hypnosis as they are now just as much a part of the real world as the air we breathe, because they are not simply being forced into the target's mind, but brought into reality. The illusions are so well crafted that they even have the ability to scare an opponent to death if Len truly desired to do so. Utilizing an ability is dangerous and as such the created manisfestations are only active in the range of Len's reiatsu, if he moves far enough away from anything that he has constructed, the created objects begin to break down and vanish. :: Asagao (朝顔, Morning Glory): When in combat, Len will create an illusion of flames that will engulf the opponent. These flames are inhenrently dangerous as they burn hotter the more an opponent becomes freightened or angered by the idea of being burned alive. When one of the previously mentioned emotions are triggered, Asagao begins to burn its victim with the strength of volcanic eruption and will continue to burn until the opponents is nothing but ashes. To iniatilize this technique, Len will first form the flames on the blade of Fushikinari, but upon contact with the opponent, she transfers Asagao to the target. This technique can be thought of as Len's signature technique since it is his most frequently used technique in his arsenal because it was the first that he learned. :: Watari Kano (ワタリ化膿,'' Festering Crows''): After Len initiates this attack, he conjurs several illusionary crows that have a sickly appearance as though they will drop dead at any moment. Once they have finished forming, they are then made to attack his target. These crows peck at Len's targets and will drain away part of their spiritual energy upon each use. As they drain spiritual energy from the opponent, they will begin increasing in strength as they gain muscle mass and a skeletal armor doing more damage as time goes on. If Len wishes, these crows are able to bore through an opponent if caught off-guard andeven inflict heavy damage on a well guarded opponent. Once enough energy has been absorbed, they are capable of being detonated by Len's command, resulting in a large explosion. Though powerful, this technique is incredibly taxing on Len's mind and energy. :: Kashimaku (貸幕, Doubtful Curtain): This technique creates a solidified barrier of air that will surround and trap anyone within it, forcing its captives to stay within the barrier's boundaries. Once formed, the landscape around the opponent begins to distort, becoming more of a representation of Hell itself in order to break down the minds of those inside. Those trapped inside begin to have their perception of reality distorted, causing everything they perceive to be happening to become controlled by Len. This technique takes hold of both the opponent's physical and spiritual nervous system and actively distorts the part of the brain which controls perceptual organization and interpretation resulting in Len being able to decide what does and does not harm the opponent. Bankai: Not Yet Acheived Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Main Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Substitute Shinigami Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Millant City Resident Category:Millant City Residents